everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lori Lehmann
Lorraine Lehmann, is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is destined to be Lorelei from one of the many legends surrounding the story. Lori is very driven siren, with the goal to find her one true love. Her method of doing this? Meeting everyone until she finds the one. Then maybe she'll drag them to the bottom of the Rhine River. Or maybe she won't. Lori aligns as a Rebel, though still unsure about where she truly stands in the destiny debate. Presumably, Lori aligns as a Rebel purely because of her friends. Character 'Personality' * inconsiderate * loving * fun * hopeful * optimistic * enthusiastic *she likes cute people, falling in love, and seeing the best in others *she is very good at not getting attached: ergo, committment issues. **this is very ironic for someone who cant make it past the honeymoon phase *lori is believes it's best to do things as soon as possible **she breaks up with her LIs as soon as she loses interest, which is very often by the way **instead of,,, prolonging ''the relationship and seeing where it goes **lori just goes for the kill. where's the love in that, lo? *she dislikes slutshaming, but is a common victim of it 'Hobbies & Interests' singing. 'Appearance' Lori is a gorgeous girl with green eyes and brown skin. Her hair is long and black, styled in loose and wave-like half up-do. She always wears a pearl necklace, just like her mother did, as a sort of speed-dial for her grandfather. Much of her accessories and motifs involve pearls and rivers, in colors of white, silver and pale blue that contrast with her darker complexion and appearance. 'Quotes' Fairy Tale 'How the Story Goes' ''Main article: Lorelei folklore 'View on destiny' There are too many variations of her legend for Lori follow all of them. She and her sisters all have one variant of the legend. Lori's version to follow is the one where she drags men under water. Relationships 'Family' Grandfather :Proudly proclaimed as Father Rhine's favorite granddaughter, Lori is admittedly spoiled by her grandfather. Lorelei :Lorelei is Lori's mother. Her father is of unknown identity, but it presumably one of the many men who fell in love with Lorelei. Sisters :Lori shares the multiple Lorelei legends with all of her sisters. She also strongly dislikes her sisters. They are the opposite of supportive with Lori's romantic conquests, going so far as to shame her for them. However, if there is anyone Lori can rely on to help her (that isn't their grandfather), it's her sisters. 'Friends' Shellsea Mermaid :Lori thinks Shellsea is mature, responsible and willing to kill. Which Shellsea is. Personally, Lori wishes she had Shellsea as a sister. Nerie Nevermer :Once upon a time, Lori tried to date Nerie, but the latter's ve''ry'' abrasive personality got in the way. Now they are good friends, and Nerie acts as Lori's very intimidating wing/finman. Willabella van Haunt :Though Lori thinks that Bells' heartlessness is horrible, they're friendly to each other. They also have ground rules so as not to take the other's sloppy seconds. They're both notorious for dating much and dating often. 'Pet' ''River'' River is Lori's pet baby rhinoceros. She thought it was funny to have a small rhino named River, after her home at the banks of the Rhine River. 'Romance' Lori identifies as pansexual. She genuinely falls in love with other people, but there is trouble with maintaining that love. Lori's shortest relationship lasted about 3 days, and her longest so far has been four months. Despite the fact that Lori is not hard to get, she is notoriously challenging to keep. She is commonly the first to fall out of love in her relationships, and the first to break up with them. There are a few who she mutually broke up with. Lori is also known to be polyamorous. Many of her former partners had already made the mistake of assuming that they were exclusive. She wants to find her true love, and she can't do that going at them one by one. Here is a list of her former flames and exes. �� implies that the break-up was mutual. They are arranged chronologically. *�� C. Sammy Greed *�� Margaret Maiden *�� Tressley Strandafors *�� Shawn Blacksheep *�� Hector Bridgeport *�� Malakai Dame *�� Lincoln LaConte *�� Mordaunt de Winter *�� Frederick Masterful *�� Kaguya Taketori Outfits Trivia & Notes *Her theme is Delta Rae's Bottom of the River. **''Into the water, let it pull him under / Don't you lift him, let him drown alive / And if you fall / If you fall / Hold my hand / It's a long way down to the bottom of the river'' *Her birthday is on Rhein in Flammen. *Her name, Lorraine, means sea gull in Latin. Her surname is the "gentle slope" + "man" in German. Category:Zam's OCs Category:Amazamazing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Lorelei